megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Norn
Norn is a demon in the series. History Derived from Norse mythology, Norn refers to the numerous female beings who rule the fates of the various races, the three most important being Urd, Verdandi and Skuld. They are said to live near a lake under the roots of Yggdrasil, the world tree. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Megami Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Megami Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Fortune Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Fortune Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Fortune Arcana **''Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Fortune Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Fortune Arcana *Persona 5: Fortune Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Fortune Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Minor character *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Boss Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Boss Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Megami Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Norn appears as the final boss of any Shinagawa Ice Cave instance except those created during the new moon period. By defeating her, there is a small chance to obtain Destiny's Chronometer, which will allow the player to fuse her. As in most games, she can be obtained through a fusion of Atropos, Lachesis and Clotho. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' As usual, Norn can be summoned by special fusion between the Moirae Sisters: Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. In the plot, she is however, a fusion between three Disir sisters. Norn is met as part of the EX Mission, Fateful aid, in the top floor of Sector Eridanus if the earlier EX Mission The madness of Yggdrasil has been completed. She is located in a patch of land recorded in the auto map data which is a logical impossibility considering Eridanus had been until then inaccessible. Upon entering then attempting to leave the room, Norn shows reveals herself to the protagonist and explains the situation; her form before the fusion into Norn was, in fact, the three Disir sisters who the protagonist had met in Sector Bootes. She explained that she had been the unknown force intervening in his fight against Yggdrasil and canceled the time-based powers he had previously stolen, allowing a second assailant to take down the rampaging tree after the protagonist was previously at the mercy of Yggdrasil. Norn reveals then the second attacker was in fact, the protagonist himself, seasoned and grown from his experiences so he could challenge Yggdrasil on more even terms. Norn then takes the protagonist to the past at Sector Eridanus for a rematch against Yggdrasil to save himself. With Norn supporting the timeline from the future, the violent tree was defeated, completing the ontological paradox, returning her time powers to her earlier selves and sealing Yggdrasil in a cycle of power and defeat he could never escape. Defeating Yggdrasil unlocks him and Norn for fusion, and grants the protagonist the Nornir Ring. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Norn can teach Nanashi the Luster Candy, Dekaja, Samarecarm and Mediarahan skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning healing and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' Norn, "the Sisters of Fate" is the ultimate Persona of the Fortune Arcana. Once the protagonist has completed the Fortune Arcana Social Link and reached Lv. 62, Norn can be fused using the three Moirae Sisters; Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. Norn is the only Persona to initially learn the most powerful single-target Wind skill in the game, Panta Rhei. ''Persona 4'' Norn returns as the ultimate Persona of the Fortune Arcana. They are available to be summoned once the protagonist reaches Lv. 72 or above and completes the Fortune Arcana Social Link (Naoto Shirogane's). Similar to its predecessor, Norn's fusion prerequisite requires the special fusion of Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos in the Velvet Room. However, Norn no longer learns the skill Panta Rhei, as Odin now learns the skill; to make up for this, Norn holds the distinction of being one of the two Personas (the other being Trumpeter) in the game that naturally learns the skill Debilitate. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Norn can only be fused using Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos, once the current protagonist has reached level 66 or higher. ''Persona 5'' Norn is the sixth Persona of the Fortune Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Niijima's Palace and the Sheriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Final Measurer." Norn is the first Persona that the protagonist can use in battle that learns Ziodyne and Garudyne, as well as one of the four Personas to learn Nocturnal Flash and Amrita Drop. When itemized using Electric Chair execution, Norn will yield a Diarahan skill card. Norn is fought in the Members Floor Lobby of Niijima's Palace. After the Phantom Thieves rig the Dice Game and Slot Machines in their favor and obtain the High Limit Card, the Shadow will be waiting for them in front of the elevator. ''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' Norn is the overseer of the Orgel Room and the administator of the Ragnarok and Armaggedon programs. In the past, Norn created the Keys of Norn, which are necessary to activate either program. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' After recruiting the Three Time Maidens and beating the game, go back to the temples where Lucifer talks with Darklord/Lord Light. The three will fuse together to become Norn in the same room the discussion happened. It is also possible to earn a Norn by doing the Battlenet Tournament, which requires one battle against 100 opponents in a row. Norn can do the dark type combo attack Doombringer with Ankuu, which does no defense damage for 25 MP. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor'' Devil Survivor= |-| Overclocked= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * Even though Norn are a group of Norse goddesses, they are usually made by fusing the Moirae Sisters which, while both have similar roles, the Moirae are from a different Mythology (Greek); the only games that avert this are the Demikids games. Category:Norse Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona Q2 Personas